Goldweald
::"No steel is sharper than the wit of a stouthearted Wealdsman." ::-Popular saying Goldweald, also known as the Imperial Province, is the westernmost province of the Second Empire. It shares land borders with Elmland to the northeast and Sylvania to the northwest; the Great Sea to the west and the *** Sea to the east. Most of Goldweald encompasses the Palassirith highlands, the Yellow coast and the Wolds regions. Apart form the mainland, the province also includes hundreds of highlands scattered alongside the coasts, notably Arrownock Island. Goldweald was the seat of governance as well as the preeminent economical and cultural center of both the human Empires. Goldweald is the homeland of the Wealdsmen, also referred to as the Imperials. History :Main article: History of Goldweald Goldweald has a broad history that reaches back to the closing days of the Eldrynic Empire. It was first inhabited men after Eldrynic colonistaion efforts during the Age of Dawn. Early History The human settlement of Goldweald is believed to have begun in the first half of the ninth millennium BFE, when Eldrynic settlers traveled across the *** Ocean. The reason for the crossing is unknown. Some theories suggest that it was a shortage of arable land in Eldryn that motivated the migration, other theories assert that the migration was brought about by the ambitions of Eldrynic kings in search of new land. Regardless of the motivation, overseas territory was considerably coveted by the Eldrynic people. The first colonists were abundantly funded and urged by the government to make the crossing. The early Eldrynic settlers abode on the mountainous western coast of what would later be known as Arialis, but were soon dissuaded by the impracticability of the craggy terrain, which made cultivation nearly impossible, and the aggressiveness of the indigenous fauna. They reoriented in the far more welcoming southern shores of Goldweald. The colonists initially did not venture far inland and settled on the southern shores of the province where they established small crop-growing and logging settlements. The Gray Winter Ages of Kingless Men Hellesian period First Empire :Main article: First Empire Second Empire :Main article: Second Empire in Goldweald 2 21 Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Donec erat massa, porttitor quis dictum vitae, vestibulum sodales lorem. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Curabitur justo diam, euismod eget ultricies eu, molestie at sapien. Integer ligula nibh, ultricies in aliquam in, adipiscing non est. Donec ut neque enim, eu cursus neque. Integer sodales, velit et elementum fermentum, mauris metus malesuada velit, quis lacinia libero purus convallis arcu. In consectetur, neque in adipiscing feugiat, purus leo interdum ipsum, eget dignissim lacus ligula ut libero. Quisque ac nibh metus. Nam placerat molestie sodales. Praesent ullamcorper turpis adipiscing odio sollicitudin luctus. Etiam volutpat libero at augue ultricies et elementum libero blandit. Mauris eros tellus, molestie ut commodo a, elementum ac leo. Mauris dignissim fringilla dolor, sit amet faucibus tortor accumsan vitae. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Curabitur dui augue, volutpat a rhoncus a, sollicitudin quis nulla. Quisque iaculis adipiscing semper. Quisque nec erat in justo sodales ultrices quis a dolor. Morbi vel leo neque. Quisque fermentum ultricies sapien in venenatis. Phasellus arcu augue, fringilla at suscipit id, viverra at tellus. Phasellus interdum commodo lorem, vel accumsan lectus pellentesque at. Donec mauris nisi, venenatis id fermentum ut, semper quis nisi. Aenean viverra commodo felis, tincidunt gravida diam eleifend sit amet. Nulla facilisi. Duis non feugiat mi. Etiam quis dolor ante. Integer nec augue tellus. Vestibulum lobortis malesuada mi, sed gravida tortor posuere a. Aliquam sodales, velit consectetur interdum feugiat, erat dolor ultrices nibh, ac placerat nisi lorem quis leo. Proin luctus, eros at gravida pharetra, quam magna venenatis justo, sagittis ullamcorper dui quam ac mauris. Aliquam non enim in magna malesuada egestas. Proin quis felis quis ipsum gravida ornare in vitae orci. Integer ante lorem, scelerisque ac bibendum et, cursus ac sapien. Nulla dolor tortor, fringilla in vestibulum non, pretium et risus. Aliquam porta ante a sapien convallis facilisis. Praesent non libero ac sapien venenatis varius. Duis sit amet orci dolor, ut fermentum dolor. Nullam imperdiet consequat sem. Sed iaculis arcu tristique risus dignissim nec fringilla orci sodales. Nam commodo, urna sed aliquet feugiat, nulla sem tempor dolor, eget pretium metus mi sit amet mauris. Suspendisse potenti. Pellentesque erat eros, dictum a pellentesque sit amet, egestas non risus. Nulla quis ante nisi, tincidunt rhoncus nisl. Morbi leo felis, malesuada ut bibendum eget, pellentesque eget elit. Praesent volutpat justo nec leo tincidunt nec rhoncus ligula interdum. Duis luctus, turpis vel egestas dignissim, elit leo feugiat sem, a semper risus elit non felis. Aenean cursus lacus vel risus consectetur id euismod lectus scelerisque. Suspendisse turpis nisl, aliquam ut commodo vitae, porttitor eget mauris. Quisque fringilla placerat vulputate. Vivamus condimentum lectus ac mauris volutpat vel placerat augue interdum. Morbi ut enim nisl, vel ultricies dolor. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Vestibulum ante ipsum primis in faucibus orci luctus et ultrices posuere cubilia Curae; Duis vel sapien porta sapien venenatis elementum. Phasellus laoreet nibh sed ipsum porttitor consectetur. Etiam volutpat, quam quis euismod sollicitudin, turpis leo convallis lacus, ut vestibulum ante enim viverra leo. Nam rhoncus ornare imperdiet. Cras erat metus, laoreet non vestibulum in, feugiat non nunc. Duis dolor eros, rutrum ut ornare eget, rutrum id lacus. Category:Geography Category:Second Empire Provinces